


Let's Be Unpredictable.

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Deepthroating, M/M, Older Harry, Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Louis, even tho they don't do the do, handjobs, kind of, movies - Freeform, nialls mentioned once, popcorn bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis eyes widen at what Harry had just said, and he feels his cheeks heat up to what Harry was implying. </p><p>"Are you saying, you want me to suck your dick. With a popcorn bucket on my head?" Louis says amused.</p><p>Harry just nods his head, a sinful smile stretching across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Unpredictable.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling errors this was done on my phone!
> 
> Find me on twitter at @iouftii

"Well. This is boring." 

Louis rolls his eyes as he turns towards Harry, his body twisting and making his seat a bit more uncomfortable then it already is. He stares at Harry with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"How about you shut up Harold. And enjoy the bloody movie." Louis says with a shrug of his shoulders, still glaring at Harry. 

Harry groans, flinging his head back on the seat as he slides down a bit. Slouching his shoulders. He doesn't look at Louis, just continues to stare at the seat in front of him. 

"But the movie is boring." He says with another whine. 

Louis just rolls his eyes, twisting back in the seat to sit properly. 

Unlike Harry, Louis actually enjoying the movie. And so what if Harry doesn't like the movie, it was Louis turn to pick there usual Friday date. And so Louis picked this, and Harry's going to have to suck it up and stop acting like a baby. 

Louis gets through twenty minutes of the movie in silence before he feels the arm rest lift up, and he's being tugged into Harry's side. Louis doesn't question it, he just rest his head against Harry's collar bones, and let's a happy sigh out when he feels Harry's arm wrap around his waist. 

It's another five minutes before Louis feels Harry's hand on his waist crawl underneath his shirt, his fingers spreading out on Louis lower stomach. He keeps them there for a minute or so, before Harry begins to move his hand lower before his hand is basically on tops of Louis crotch. And Louis can feel his dick harden up under the smallest touch. 

He sucks in a breath before he's turning his face into Harrys neck.

"Harry don't." Louis whispers into Harry's neck. 

Harry's hand stops what it was doing, before he moves it away and sits up straighter. The movement makes Louis sit up as well, and he looks at Harry as Harry stares back at him, biting his lower lip. 

No one says anything, before Harry's hand is coming up behind Louis head, curling around the back of his neck. And he's pulling Louis into a bruising kiss. There lips slot together messily and Louis lets a small moan out against Harry's lips. He feels Harry's teeth nip at his bottom lip and he can't help the next groan that escapes his lips. 

They make out a tiny bit longer, before Harry's disconnecting his lips so they can trail down Louis jaw. Stopping at his neck to suck a mark into it. 

It's when Louis feels his pants tighten, and a moan escape his lips he remembers exactly where they are. In the movies, which has at least thirty other people who could see them if the looked up the back. 

He places his hands on Harry's chest, pushing him away gently and he hears Harry whine at his movement. 

"Harry, no we can't. Not here." Louis says when Harry looks up at him, his lips puffy and pink from sucking on Louis neck. 

The light from the projector illuminates Harry's face in a beautiful way, casting shadows over him. And the way his long hair is flipped mostly to one side. His green eyes, are wide with a ring of black staring at Louis. While his lips are pulled down into a small frown. And he's completely adorable, hot, sexy and gorgeous all in one. Louis finds it unfair that he looks like that. His white button up shirt is undone to the last four buttons making his sparrow tattoos and the top of his butterfly tattoo stand up. The black over coat he has on is rolled up to the elbows, and his legs look like they go on for miles with the way his black skinny jeans stretch over his legs. Louis is completely in love with a devil disguised as an angel. 

"Babe, you can't leave me hanging like that. You know how turned on I get from just your kiss." Harry says, as he pushes his fringe out of his eyes. 

Louis flutters his eyelashes, before he's biting on his lower lip looking down at his lap. 

He himself is only dressed in some red jeans, and a simple blue T-Shirt and a beanie pulled over his hair. He feels as tho he is nothing compared to Harry. Even when Harry tells him otherwise. 

See the thing is, Louis started dating Harry when he was 15 and the other lad was 18. And they used to fuck like rabbits, they were always /always/ touching each other in anyway they can. And that's because they were horny teenagers. Louis thought that now Harry was 22, and he himself was 19 they would've grown out of that stage. But unfortunately not, Harry is still that horny teenager he met 4 years ago. And Louis always found it hard to say no to Harry. 

"I can't- we can't fuck in here Harold. There's too many people." Louis says looking back up at Harry with a small shrug. 

He watches as Harry's eyebrows knot together, before he's smiling to himself and turning around in his seat, his back towards Louis. Louis watches as Harry grabs something before he's spinning back around and smirking at Louis. He's holding the giant bucket of popcorn that they brought before the movie started in one of his giant hands as he stares at Louis. 

Louis swallows past the dry lump in his throat. 

"I was talking to Niall a couple of days ago, and he said to me he got this girl to give him head in the movies. And no one suspected a thing and so I asked him how he did it." Harry says licking his lower lip. "He said that when she went down on him, he placed the popcorn bucket ontop of her head. And when someone looked back at him, all they could see was the bucket moving a bit. And they didn't suspect anything. It's genius, is what it is." Harry says with a proud nod. 

Louis eyes widen at what Harry had just said, and he feels his cheeks heat up to what Harry was implying. 

"Are you saying, you want me to suck your dick. With a popcorn bucket on my head?" Louis says amused.

Harry just nods his head, a sinful smile stretching across his face. 

Louis heart beat picks up, and his brings his thumb to his mouth. Chewing on the thumb nail, as he glances around the cinema room. The closet person to them is three rows in front of them, to the left. And Louis feels butterflies erupt in stomach from the thought of getting caught. His dick gives a small twitch at that as well. He could say no to Harry, and just ignore him and watch the movie. Or he could do as Harry says and hopefully get a reward or something later for it. 

"Okay." Louis says making up his mind as he looks back at Harry. 

Harry just grins before he's shuffling in his seat, sitting up straight and spreading his thighs, inviting Louis in between them. 

Louis looks at Harry's face, before his legs and he sucks in a deep breathe mumbling "can't believe I'm doing this" as he lets the breathe out. He takes one more look around the room before he's getting up off his seat and moving in between Harry's legs. The butterflies for go way as he drops to his knees, inwardly groaning at how uncomfortable they are on the ground. He shuffles in closer, so his arms are resting on Harry's thighs and his hands are at Harry's belt. 

"Good boy. Love you." Harry says and Louis just rolls his eyes as he stares at Harry's belt. 

With shaky hands, Louis unbuckles Harry's pants pulling the leather out of the metal buckle bit. And pulls them both apart, not bothering to take it off Harry. His hands pop Harry's button before he slides the zipper down letting a shaky breathe out. 

Harry's already half hard by the outline of his cock through his briefs. And Louis licks his lips, before he reaches into Harry's pants cupping Harry from outside his briefs. 

He already feels heavy and thick in his hand, and he hears Harry let a small groan out at the touch. Louis bites his lower lip, glancing up at Harry whose staring back down at him. Before he looks back at Harry's crotch. 

He pulls the waistband of Harry's briefs back, and slips his left hand under it to grab Harry's cock, pulling it out of his briefs letting it slap against his stomach. 

Louis doesn't dare look back up at Harry and he quickly licks his right palm, before grabbing the base of Harry's cock and beginning to pump him. He brings Harry to full hardness while Harry bites his lower lip to keep the grunts and moans in. 

Louis still nervous that they're going to get caught, but he pushes that aside as he wraps his lips around the top of Harry's cock. He closes his eyes as he licks at the slit slowly, before he takes more of Harry into his mouth. He gets about halfway before he gags, and he pulls off quickly to catch his breathe. 

He feels Harry tug his beanie off, before fingers are threading through his hair. And Louis goes back to takin Harry in his mouth. 

Once his lips are wrapped around Harry's shaft, he slowly begins to bob his head, making sure to suck and lick Harry's cock as well. He feels Harry's hips buck a tiny bit, and a small groan leave his mouth before his fingers are disappearing from Louis hair. 

Louis continues to suck and bob his head, before he relaxes his jaw a bit more to take more into his mouth. 

He hears Harry let another groan out, before he feels a light weight ontop of his head. And he holds in the eye roll when he realises that Harry's put the popcorn bucket on his head. 

Louis moves his hands to Harry's thighs, digging his nails into his jeans before he relaxes his throat even more. His eyes are squeezed closed as he takes Harry all the way down his throat. Feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. He hears Harry let a low cuss out as Louis holds it there for three seconds before he's quickly pulling off for air. 

Harry was quick to react, grabbing the bucket of popcorn before it fell on the ground. 

"Fuck Louis. I'm so close baby." Harry whispers as Louis takes him back into his mouth. 

Louis bobs his head a few more times, and moves his left hand to hold the base of Harry's dick to twist at the part that isn't in his mouth. Harry places the bucket back onto Louis head, as Louis moves his right hand down to palm at his own crotch. 

He knows Harry's about to come, and he's embarrassingly close as well so he decides to take Harry all the way down his throat again. He lets a small gagging noise at it, and Harry lets a deep groan out bucking his hips a tiny bit before he's gripping the arm rest tightly with one hand while the other death grips the popcorn bucket. 

Harry's left leg kicks out, hitting the chair in front of them as his head flies back as he comes, hard into Louis mouth. Harry's mouth gapes open, his Adam Apple sticking out along with his neck veins as he rides his orgasm out. When he comes down from his high, his sweating and panting and with a shaky hand he removes the bucket from Louis head before looking down at Louis. 

Louis got his head resting on Harry's thigh, his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth open as his hand works in between his legs. It doesn't take Louis long, before he's coming his teeth biting into Harry's thigh. 

Harry grins down at the boy, running his fingers through Louis hair. Giving Louis a bit to calm down before Louis standing himself up and siting back into his original seat. Harry quickly tucks himself away, doing his belt back up. Before he's pulling Louis back into his chest. 

"That was amazing. You were amazing." Harry says kissing the top of Louis head. 

Louis just nods against Harry's chest as he stares back at the movie screen. The person whose three rows in front of them turns around to face them, looking at them with a raised eyebrow before turning back to watch the movie. Louis cheeks hear up at it, before he leaning up to peck Harry's lips. 

"Now, will you shut up an enjoy the movie?" Louis says with a smirk as he pulls away from Harry's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos welcomed. :)


End file.
